Reeva Payge
Reeva Payge was a mutant who can emit high pitched soundwaves from her vocal cords. Reeva was also a high-ranking member, later the leader of the Hellfire Club. Biography ''The Gifted Reeva was born in and grew up in the slums of Southside Chicago where she spent most of her life the subject of prejudice, first because of her poverty, then because of the color of her skin and lastly because she was a mutant. Eventually, she took certain risks that led to building her wealth and social status until she was able to earn a seat in the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. "eMergence" Reeva called a meeting of the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle to offer an explanation for her recent actions regarding Atlanta. Also in attendance are the Frost Sisters, Esme, Sophie and Phoebe, as well as William. Reeva reminded those of the Inner Circle that they were all fighting for the same cause: peace and freedom but for that to happen, mutants would require a place of their own. While in Atlanta, they discovered mutants powerful enough to accomplish said dream, though it required them to go against commands. With these new recruits, she told the Inner Circle that she would like to push forward to building a better future. Unfortunately, William was unconvinced and reminded her that the mutant homeland project has been discussed and dismissed due to the risk. However, Reeva refuseed to stand down, reminding William that mutants were dying and that she didn't claw her way out of the mutant slums of her home just to watch her own people suffer. Nonetheless, William was very much against the recruitment of Polaris, a mentally unstable, pregnant women and Andy, a child. Reeva however reminded William that Polaris was exceptional, as a mutant with her level of power did not come around too often, and Andy was a von Strucker. With his family having helped build the Hellfire Club. Regardless, it was pointed out that as only one voice on the council, Reeva had no right to make these decisions, and acted completely without authorization. However, as pointed out by the Frost Sisters, who acted on Reeva's instructions, waiting on William's authorization would have resulted in nothing being done. However William established that the point still was that Reeva acted without the blessing of the Inner Circle. Reeva then revealed that while was he said was true. She had always believed that it was better to ask for forgiveness than for permission. Reeva then used her mutant powers by generating a high note to subdue the other members of the Inner Circle long enough for the Frost Sisters to shoot and kill each of them, one-by-one, ending with the onslaught of William. Six months later, Washington, D.C., Lorna was much further along, and so the Inner Circle prepared for her inevitable chaotic pregnancy. Reeva and the Frost Sisters took Lorna and Andy to the facility in which they intended for Lorna to give birth at. It was initially a munitions warehouse, according to the Frost sisters. Made up of all stone and concrete, which they planned to modify for Lorna's comfort as it was the only place strong enough to contain her powers. Just then, Lorna appeared to experience stomach pains, causing her to unintentionally move the SUV they arrived in. Lorna apologized, explaining that the baby was kicking. The next day, at the Inner Circle's base, Reeva entered Lorna's room to ensure that she was doing fine. Lorna immediately apologized for the incident at the munitions warehouse, where she moved the car as a result of the pregnancy affecting her powers. However, Reeva was not concerned with the car. She was worried more about Lorna, who explained that she was depressed as she fely alone. Reeva sympathized as the first thing she ever felt was alone. Noting that she was hated for her poverty, then for the color of her skin, then for her powers but then told Lorna that they could change that with each other's help. However, Lorna was hesitant to trust Reeva after hearing rumors of the mutants that were part of the Inner Circle before her. Reeva admitted to making sacrifices but with cold conviction told Lorna that for the sake of what they were building, she would sacrifice anything. Reeva then assured Lorna that she would be fine as Esme, Sophie and Phoebe were taking care of everything. At the munitions warehouse, Lorna insisted that they make sure the cell she would be giving birth in was sealed, and Andy insisted that they double check just for sure. After chatting with the doctor, Reeva informed Lorna that she should not be exerting herself. Given that she had a pre-term contraction that moved a 6,000-pound car, she should be on bed rest immediately. Lorna reluctantly agreeed to the doctor's orders. That night, Lorna went into labor. She began to scream out in agony as she settled into the cell. Reeva, Esme, Sophie, Phoebe and Andy stood at her side as she pushed. In doing so, the magnetic fields only worsened, causing objects even outside the building to move dramatically. Unfortunately, Lorna was not dilating and her blood pressure was off the charts, and she would not be able to take much more of this longer, but Reeva refused to lose her. The doctor then revealed that it was not a medical issue, but instead a mental block of some kind, and if they didn’t do something soon, Lorna would most likely die. This news forced Reeva and the Frost Sisters to regroup and come up with a plan to help the baby and Lorna by reminding her what they were all fighting for. Reeva told Lorna that she needed to be strong and that they were going to show her the dawn of a new age. The Frost Sisters used their abilities to plant a telepathic vision in Lorna's head of a future, where mutants have secured a safe world for themselves: an utter utopia. Reeva told Lorna that that world could be for her daughter, but only if she showed that she wanted it. Seeing this, Lorna with fierce determination that that utopia was what she wanted for her daughter more then anything and so with a new found resolve and strength Lorna gave another big push that nearly brung the entire building down as a forklift slammed through the wall, but in the end Lorna did successfully deliver her child, whom she named Dawn, bringing a smile to even the Frost Sisters' and Reeva's face. "unMoored" Reeva called in the Frost Sisters, Esme, Sophie and Phoebe to alert them of the alarming news headline and social media posts, all which reported the massive blackout across D.C. when Lorna went into labor. Esme told Reeva that their engineers assured them the facility would be able to contain Polaris' powers during the birth. Nevertheless, Reeva didn’t place the blame on anyone as Lorna was simply stronger than anyone had realized. So, Reeva reached out to some of her political contacts. The Department of Energy was going to put out a statement about a lightning strike at a substation, but they would still need to tie up the other loose ends. Esme however did not believe that killing the witnesses is necessary as they had paid off most and wiped the memories of others, but Reeva disagreed. Everyone who saw them at the facility had to be dealt with permanently in order to secure the future for the mutant homeland. While Esme was reluctant, Sophie and Phoebe were more than willing to carry out the task, even taking a shot at their sister, claiming that Esme went soft while with the Mutant Underground when they were locked up. Esme reminded Reeva that they're supposed to be training, but Reeva stated that it could wait. Reeva and Sage overlooked Andy from the upper deck of the training room as they tested his abilities to ensure that he could successfully complete his end of an upcoming operation. Reeva informed him that the walls were made of the same materials he would face at the target of their first operation, each stronger than the last so she needed him to break through them. Sage monitored his activity as he broke through each wall, one right after the other with ease. Andy managed to break through three walls, but as he came up on the fourth, he lost his focus and ran face first into the wall. Sage informed Reeva that Andy's force distribution declined drastically. With that, Reeva told Sage to get her Fade as she had an assignment for him. Reeva had a sit-down with Andy following his poor performance during training. Noting that with his abilities, he should have handled that barrier easily. A problem like that during their operation could be disastrous. Andy however claimed that he simply had an off day, so Reeva shared a story with him about her friend Benazir. As a child she did not have many friends growing up. Her only friend was a girl named Benazir. They protected each other and Reeva loved her. One day, though, they had a fight. And then, later that day, they were attacked by a gang of Purifiers. She tried to use her powers to defend them but her feelings about the fight still lingering in her mind got in the way, and her powers wouldn't come. As a result the Purifiers fatally stabbed Benzair and she died in the street while all Reeva could do was sob while she bled out. Pointing out that that was her “off day” and that it was also the day, that she learned that their powers tell the truth, even when they don't and asked if Andy had anything to tell her, however Andy once again told her it was nothing and that he would not fail again. Character traits Reeva was a believer in a Utopia where mutants can live in safety and in peace, however, to achieve this goal Reeva displayed an incredible amount of ruthlessness. Killing the members of the Inner Circel when they did not support her plan and was even willing to kill Andy Strucker when it seemed he was becoming a liability and could not be trusted until her fortunatl came clean to her before she could attempt it. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Reeva was a very powerful mutant with the ability to emit high pitched soundwaves from her vocal cords. **'Sonic Destabilization:' Reeva can generate a high note from her vocal cords that directly affects the brain's neurochemistry. Her sonic scream is capable of scrambling brains. She was able to cause Eclipse to burn his own arm with his powers by causing him to internalize his plasma beams back into his arm. Relationships ''To be added Appearances/Actresses *The Gifted (1 TV series) **''The Gifted'' (First appearance) - Grace Byers ***Season Two ****"eMergence" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Reva Page's first and only appearance was in X-Men II Annual. Gallery ''The Gifted'' To be added Category:The Gifted characters Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:The Gifted Deceased